Music of a Family
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Here's the Glee club...As a family! Take a look into the lives of William, Shelby, Finn, Noah, Santanna, Brittnay, Sam, Artie, Kurt and Rachel Schuester! Horrible summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Hello! I know I shouldnt be starting a new story, especially another family one. But thats okay, right? Anyways, heres the prologue of Music of Family! Hope you enjoy!**

xXxXxXx

Hello, uh, I'm Finn Schuester. I have a pretty big family, 7 siblings...

There's Noah...Or as he likes to be called; Puck. He is 18 and my twin. He's always getting in trouble, but he will do _anything_ for his siblings.

Then there's Santanna. She was our parents third child. But, no, they didnt have her. She's adopted. She is 16 and pretty much just the female version of Puck, but prettier.

Then there's the twins, Brittnay and Sam. They're 16, like Santanna, but not adopted. Sam really likes comic books and weird things like that...But he's _really_ cool. Brittnay is not very smart..Kind of like me! Anyways, she thinks Unicorns and Dragons are real... But I love her all the same.

There's Artie who's kind of in a wheel chair...He's 14 and loves directing and writing.

Then there's Kurt...He is 12 and _really_ talented for his age. He is always kind of to himself... The only people he really talks to are Santanna and his boyfriend, Blaine. And, oh yeah, did I mention he's gay? But that doesnt stop me from loving him!

And then last but not least, there's the youngest, Rachel. She's 5 and very sweet (_Kurt: What are you talking about?). _She is also very talented for her age. She is very outgoing and fun to be around.

Our house is always busy...We always have friends and family over. And the, we, the kids, are always busy, too! Puck, Sam and I with Football Practice and Glee Club. Santanna and Brittnay with Cheerios, Dance and Glee Club. Artie with AV Club and Glee Club. And then Kurt with Chior and Dance.

And it's all thanks to our parents, Shelby and William Schuester. They are amazing parents and I wouldnt trade them for the world! _(Blaine: What about for Pigfarts? Thats on Mars.) _

Well, that's my family _(Blaine: And me!) _for you!

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- Soo...How do you like it? Dont worry, the actual chapters will be longer. Soo...Please review? *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

Music of a Family (chapter 1)-

"Rachel, go away! You're being annoying!" Kurt yelled at his little sister. _Why do I even have to share a room with that little demon?_

"NO! I'm going to tell Mommy!" Rachel yelled back, as she ran out of the room screaming to their mother.

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, mumbbling, "You just left anyways..." Kurt sat down on his bed and picked up his magazine he was reading before Rachel started annoying him.

xXxXxXx

"HAH! I beat you!" Artie laughed at the pouting Sam. The two brothers were playing Mario Kart, and Sam kept losing.

"Yeah, well atleast I do stuff besides sitting here all day playing video games!" Sam replied.

Artie rolled his eyes, "Yeah...But you're not in a wheel chair. Besides, I'm not the one who knows how to speak Na'vi and has atleast 100 comic books."

Sam just pouted and suggested they play again.

xXxXxXx

Brittany and Santana were laying in Brittany's bed in their shared room. Brittany was petting Lord Tubbingtons and talking to herself, "Did you know that Gold is Leperchaun poo? I bet you didnt...Wait...What does bet mean? I bet it means bet! Yeah! Right 'Tanna?"

Santana just snorted and nodded. _Oh, Brittany...How are you not failing school?_ _Oh well..._

Brittany just kept talking to herself, " My i-Pods name is 100. I wanna be a Starship Ranger! Blaine said that Starship Rangers are awesome, so I wanna be one! Oh, maybe I can be named Doop! Doop sounds cool. Kind of like poop. Except poop is gross! I dont wanna be gross!"

Santana just rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to her sister.

xXxXxXx

Finn tackled his brother to the ground, "Once again, I beat you."

Noah pushed Finn off of him and jumped on him, "No, actually...I beat you. Hah. And you think you're strong. But you're nothing compared to the Puckster!"

Finn just rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you call yourself Puck, anyways?"

"Because it's badass." Noah said, as if it was completely obivous.

Finn rolled his eyes again, "Sure."

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- I got bored, so I wrote this. I know it's not very long, but please review? *Darren puppy dog eyes***


End file.
